Many types of golf putters have been invented and introduced into the game of golf. Various innovative putters, including some with extra long shafts, some with aligning aids, some with extra heavy heads have been introduced into the game. One of such prior art putters which became well known in golf was the Ping putter. The Ping putter had certain innovative features, including a relatively hollow, putter head.
The present invention is and improvement over prior art putters in various aspects, as will be explained hereinbelow.